Horror at Hogwarts
by Sweetest-Time
Summary: A bunch of unrelated crack one shots thought of by me and friends. Chapter 2: The Red Haired Slytherin T because I'm paranoid.
1. Love Triangle's are for Wimps!

**Love Triangle's are for Wimps!**

I saw Fred Weasley and Draco Malfoy sitting in an empty part of the library, well the whole place was all empty, it was past curfew after all, but this part couldn't be seen, unless of course you knew where to find it.

"Draco, we can't keep doing this someone will find out." Fred whispered to his partner before giving him a gentle kiss. _Too late. Someone already knows, it's not like it'll be kept secret for much longer anyway! _Not that I would tell anyone what I saw, it was like my own little drama show. It was fun knowing so much more than anyone else.

"I know," Draco replied, this was going to be interesting. "I had an idea. You see we could both pretend to like a girl and then we could use that as an excuse for not being with anyone!" Now that would be good idea, it would be a very good cover up, depending on who the girl was. Hopefully that little plan of theirs wouldn't get them killed.

The two boys stood up and walked of in opposite directions looking at the many books in the library before both leaving. At separate times, of course, they wouldn't want anyone to start suspecting anything.

* * *

The next day was interesting indeed, they both kept shooting glances at one girl, the same girl, they were both looking at Hermione Granger. However the look in Fred's eyes was different to that in Draco's, it was clear that he felt nothing for the girl. However it seemed as if Fred was falling for her. Now this would be very interesting!

As the students left to start learning things, I went to set up my class. Unfortunately neither of the two were in my class that day, however Miss Granger was.

"So are you going to say yes?" I heard Lavender asking her at the end of class she sounded almost giddy, yes to what I wanted to know, I didn't like not knowing things.

"I'm not sure but I probably will, I've liked him for a while now." She sounded excited, this would probably dampen the boys plans.

"But can you imagine everyone's faces when they find out that you are dating Malfoy!" Lavender squealed, now this was strange. It might just ruin everything.

* * *

That night I saw the two boys again, this time they were arguing. That was not a good sign.

"I can't believe that you are dating her!" Fred shouted quietly at him.

"Well at least no one will be suspicious!" Draco hissed back. Not seeing the love that Fred held for Hermione. But of course he would miss it, he was to blind to the feelings of others, especially his own.

"You know what, we're over Draco, over!" Fred growled at him before turning on his heal and stalking of. They would not be meeting here again.

* * *

The next morning Snape kept glaring at Hermione and Fred at Draco, now I knew that Snape had a 'thing' for Draco but this seemed like it was more than just a silly little obsession.

Before I left to get my class ready I saw Fred talking to Snape in hushed voices, that was the weirdest thing I had see all week by far, I mean they hate each other! But then again they both share a mutual feeling of disgust and horror towards the newest Hogwarts couple. I can't help but agree with them, they just won't go! Hopefully they will break them up, you can tell that Hermione and him are just friends, I'd say that she knows, that maybe she is helping him cover it up, she is a smart girl after all.

* * *

In the evening I saw Snape and Fred watching Draco and Hermione as they talked, Fred and Snape had convinced her that Draco was not the right choice so she had set out to break things of with him.

When I got a letter later on that evening it was not what I expected. It told me that Professor Snape had been turning students against Draco and that he should be fired, as he was not what the school needed signed of by Lucius Malfoy. But that was odd Draco and Snape kept looking at each other as if they where in love, which they where, clearly.

* * *

When I did nothing about the letter, something horrific happened, Lucius Malfoy came to the school, only to plunge a dagger into Severus Snape's chest. Draco being the first to find him, screamed. You see Draco did love Snape, so he did the only thing he could think of to be with his lost love, he took the dagger out of Severus' chest and sunk it into his own. Forever gone.

Now you are probably wondering what happened to the others, well I can answer that for you, as the two tragic deaths went on Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley where of in the other side of the castle finally telling the other that they lived them. The two of them would live, love and laugh together.

Now there are some people that I have yet to mention, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Well that is quite the story. Harry and Ron began dating shortly after the war and ended, the two of them adopting a beautiful little girl who went by the name of Lucie.

George took his brothers place underneath the wall, and no matter how terrible that is, at least Hermione and Fred got there happy ending. Ginny died in the war along with George, getting shot down by Bellatrix Lestrange moments before Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix in revenge for all the death that she had caused. Now you could say that at least Harry, Ron, Fred and Hermione are fine but, well, their children will be going to Hogwarts, meaning their will be so much adventure and so many howlers on their way to Hogwarts soon enough, won't there? For now that will have to be enough.

* * *

** AN:: So I'm doing a series of crack one shots, my friend thought of this in maths please review!**


	2. The Red Haired Slytherin

**The Red Haired Slytherin**

* * *

I watched on as the couple, who had been together for about a year now, sat down in a secluded part of the castle. No one would ever have found out about them, if they hadn't started to use my favourite thinking place as a get together area for their little dates.

"I wish we didn't have to hide it anymore." The red haired Gryffindor said sadly to her partner.

"I know, but it is for the best." Her black haired partner from Slytherin drawled. I could tell that young Miss Weasley wanted to tell him something that was very important but she didn't know how to tell him, it was a delicate subject then.

"Um, there's something I have to tell you," she began and upon receiving a nod and expectant look from her partner she continued "Severus, I'm pregnant." She said it so quickly that I almost missed it, but it was clear that he had heard what she had said by the way he was now sitting. He looked shocked to say the least. "It's yours." She continued, scared that he would reject her and the baby, tell her that he wanted nothing to do with it, that he wanted her to get rid of it.

"Alright." Was all he said before getting up and leaving the room slowly, not quite sure how to go about this newly revealed information. As soon as he had left Ginny broke down into tears whispering over and over that she should have never told him, should have just gotten rid of it, that that was probably what he would have wanted anyway.

* * *

The next day as I sat on the teachers table next to Snape I noticed how he was doing everything in his power to avoid looking at Ginny, he even kept looking at the Hufflepuffs, and that meant that he was desperate. Ginny seemed to pick up on that and she looked like she was going to cry.

Ginny left the room, in fear that she would begin to cry and someone would figure out their dirty little secret she left, running out of the room as quickly as she could, which wasn't that fast I would have to ask her how far along she was. As soon as she was gone I glared at the man on my left, who had yet to realise that Ginny had left the room.

I walked through the castle before I found Ginny sitting in the astronomy tower crying her eyes out, looking scared and unsure if herself. As if one decision could destroy everything that she had tried to hide for so long.

"How far along are you?" I asked her gently. "I won't tell anyone." I added when she looked at me in horror.

"Five months." She whispered as she let out another sob before putting her face in her hands. "What am I going to do!" She exclaimed, the poor girl really had no idea what would happen if anyone ever found out. The baby's father would go to azkaban, she would be shunned, it would be terrible. She would have no one, everyone to scared that if they spoke to her they to would be shunned.

"When you get to eight I would suggest running away, Ginny, run away, it is for the best, that way no one will find out. But come back when your child reaches eleven, allow your child to grow up with friends who would do anything to protect for them, in the same area, the same way, you did." I told her gently. She looked up at me before nodding, wiping her tears away and hurrying of.

* * *

The night after that was the next time I saw either of them. I saw Snape walking towards the astronomy tower, now I know that I should not have, but I followed him, just incase he was going to apologise to Ginny, I hoped that he would, I didn't want that child to grow up not knowing his or her father. However that was not what he had been planning on doing. As soon as he reached the astronomy tower I noticed that something was of.

"Well, Severus, good bye my old friend." A deep, sinister, voice drawled, before I saw the flash of magic and heard a loud thud, the unmistakable sound of someone falling to he ground - dead.

"Do you know why he wanted to die?" A feminine voice asked the man. Who must of shook his head as their was no more speaking before I heard them apparating away. I walked of to inform Dumbledore that one of his teachers had died, tragically might I add.

As soon as I had informed Dumbledore, I went to go tell Ginny that her lover, and the father of her child, was dead. This was a conversation that I did not want to have.

As I left the Gryffindor common room I knew that something was going to happen soon, and I knew that that something would be Ginny leaving, she would probably leave England, perhaps go to France, with her child. That was the last time that I saw either of them, for a very long time at least.

* * *

** NINETEEN YEARS LATER**

As I was calling the first years up to get sorted, the names were being scanned and called not really being remembered. That was until I got to Potter's children, then Hermione and Ron's. However when I called out the name Daniel Weasley and a red haired boy came up, I noticed the other Weasley's and the Potter's all looking at each other with confused expressions, they had all made Gryffindor.

We all watched the red haired boy as he sat on the stool, but now I knew who this child was, this was Ginny Weasley's son.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat exclaimed before the boy smiled and hopped of the chair hurrying towards his new house, the red haired boy was a Slytherin just like his father, and his mother must have told him so.

* * *

**AN:: So this is my newest idea, I came up with it in geography. If you have any ideas please tell me them!**


End file.
